The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. In IC evolution, the number of interconnected devices per chip area has generally increased while the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process has decreased. Such scaling down process increases the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs.